Sun Rising, Moon Setting
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: 17 months have passed since Ichigo defeated Aizen and lost his memories. War is coming, and Ichigo will need Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia to survive it. My birthday gift to you all! Important Author's Note within
1. Prologue: Deathberry Without Memory

Sun Rising, Moon Setting

(Author walks into a black void, then turns to face the camera)

AUTHOR: Good day or evening, wherever you are, whoever you are. I am Ron the True Fan, writer of the first actual _GSD/BSG_ fic _To Hell and Back_, and adopter of the original _White Sun Rising_. Now, I know a lot of you are wondering just where the hell I've been. The answer is simple: I have been helping write a story with 117Jorn called _Law for the Wolves_. That means my own writing has slowed down, but not stopped. All my original fics are on the back burner for the moment, slowly simmering until the chapters are complete, but I promised myself that this would be out on my birthday, so here it is. Also note that I haven't read the Lost Substitute Arc's manga chapters. All of the basic information comes from the wiki. Considering this is an AU fic, that actually **HELPS**. Enjoy the pain. I know I will.

17 months had passed since Ichigo Kurosaki had woken up from his coma.

His friends were all acting...odd. Tatsuki and Orihime ran out of class at the weirdest moments, Uryū Ishida actually spoke to him, Chad...well, he had a job somewhere.

His dad was acting weirder then usual, too.

And _**that**_ should scare you.

Then there were the fucked up dreams about that beautiful midget he kept having.

Her beauty never seemed to dull, like a porcelain doll.

Black hair, violet eyes...

Ichigo shook his head.

'Great, my brain's telling me to get a girlfriend.' A man ran past him carrying a bag with someone else on his tail.

Ichigo tripped the thief and took the bag handing it to its' owner, who didn't realize Ichigo got it back for him until he was given the bag.

"Oh. Thanks."

He took the bag back, thanking the younger man.

Little did Ichigo know that the man was Ginjo Kujo, head of the organization Xcution.

And watching them were 14th Division 3rd Seats Yoruichi Shihoin and Gin Ichimaru.

"Great. Just fucking great."

"Well, it's all part of the plan: Ichigo draws them out, we give him access to his powers again and take Ginjo down."

All they had to do was wait for Ginjo to make one TINY fuck up and they'll swoop in.

Karakura High

Ichigo walked into the class, dodging Keigo with ease.

"Hey, guys."

He moved through the motions of live as he did before, sans one fact.

"KUROSAKI!"

He had a part-time job.

Ichigo looked out the window to see his boss, Ikumi Unagiya, yelling at him from outside the school.

'What in the hell is WRONG with me? She's my boss: I should be caring more about this!'

Outside, watching with a pair of binoculars, was Ginjo.

"He's still clueless, Jackie."

"_Really, Ginjo? I hadn't noticed! Kariya gave you Hollow bait: use it! He's still spiritually aware_!"

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the coin-shaped bait.

Then his spidey sense kicked in.

'Oh, SHIT.'

A soccer ball rammed into his face.

A reiatsu-infused, Karin Kurosaki kicked soccer ball.

For the umpteenth time, his face was caved in.

"I thought I told you the last time that you and my zanpakutō would be getting to be knowing each other if I saw you near my brother again?"

"Oh, crap."

The trench knife from hell was shot towards him, but the Fullbringer avoided the sword of death and ran as fast as he could go.

Karin, however, wasn't letting him go.

"Getsuga..."

She swung the blade at Ginjo's retreating form.

"Tensho!"

Red energy soared toward the bastard, and he was sent flying into a building.

He pulled out his phone, which was surprisingly undamaged.

"Jackie?"

Jackie sighed on the other end.

"_Yes_?"

"Go to Plan B."

He fell off the building and fell on his back.

"Ow..."

5 hours later: Kurosaki Clinic

Plan B was Tsukishima's Fullbring, Book of the End.

Problem was, they clearly underestimated Karin Kurosaki and that EVIL sword of hers.

The sociopathic man ran from the Kurosaki home screaming.

Did I mention he was on fire?

No?

Well, he was.

In fact, he ran past Ichigo while trying to get to the river and put out the fire.

Ichigo looked back at the burning man and cocked his head to the side.

"What the fuck was that?"

At the river, Tsukishima jumped in, put it out and pulled out his phone.

"Ginjo?"

"_Yes? Did it work_?"

"No. We're going to need to go to Plan C."

He fell back, enjoying the cool feeling of the water on his burnt body.

The next day

Plan C was simple: attack Ichigo. Problem was, Plan C wasn't going to work because Ichigo's middle sister, Senna, was in town. And that wind-type zanpakutō of hers was NASTY when used properly. And both Ginjo and Tsukishima were learning that first-hand. "Son of a bitch! RUN!" Ginjo looked at Tsukishima as they attempted to get away from Senna."I DON'T THINK THAT'S GOING TO HELP!" Key word: ATTEMPTED.

That means they didn't succeed.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Wind + gravel + glass = PAIN.

Senna sealed up her zanpakutō, got into her unique gigai and skipped, SKIPPED off as both men nursed their wounds.

"Plan D?"

Ginjo looked at his student.

"Do we even HAVE a Plan D?"

Tsukishima blinked as Ginjo sighed.

"I thought so."

Eight hours later

Plan D was very complex and prone to failure, but it was their last chance.

Ginjo, using his massive Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold, would attack Ishida while Tsukishima fucked with Kurosaki's friends using his Book of the End.

Uryū didn't even see the bastard coming and was out within seconds.

Ginjo smirked at his handiwork.

Ishida was alive.

Barely.

"That was too easy."

He was sure that this would draw out the Gotai 14, but they did absolutely nothing.

"Ginjo."

The former Substitute looked at the man he taught and practically raised.

"It's done?"

"It was EXTREMELY difficult. The Inoue girl is a Substitute Shinigami."

Ginjo groaned.

"_How_? I thought Kurosaki was the only one!"

"Shit happens."

They turned to face a rather plain looking man.

Well, plain if it wasn't for the fact that he was a Westerner.

"Who the-"

"Naoto Toyoda. Your informant."

Both men let out a breath of relief.

"So, you're the one that's helping us?"

"Kurosaki is a danger. I'm just doing my part."

He looked at Ishida.

"THAT is overkill."

"Well, it's part of the plan. I'll take you to the hideout-"

"No need. I know where it is."

He shunpo'ed off.

Ginjo blinked.

"Shit. Good thing he's on OUR side."

He faced Tsukishima.

"Well, you know what to do."

"Do I HAVE to cut you?"

Ginjo sighed.

"Yes, you do. We want Kurosaki's power, we need to do everything we can to get it."

He swung the blade unwillingly, altering Ginjo's memories before leaving.

In Naruki City, 'Naoto' pulled out his spirit phone.

"It's started, ma'am."

"_You know, Ichigo's going to kill you, Nemo_."

The 11th Seat chuckled as he looked at his gigai.

He was wearing a limiter band so it wouldn't catch on fire, and he looked, well, normal.

"Well, death's not permanent unless I'm killed by a Quincy or something. My soul will reincarnate."

Yoruichi chuckled on the other end.

"_Good luck_."

"Don't need luck."

He hung up and entered the bar Xcution used as their hideout.

48 hours later

Tsukishima had FINALLY cut the Kurosaki siblings and screwed with their memories.

However, he had multiple third-degree burns and he wouldn't be having children anytime soon.

How Karin made flaming soccer balls appear out of nowhere was a question that he REALLY wanted to answer.

At the moment, though, he was trying to recover from said third-degree burns with Aloe Vera gel and approximately three tons of aspirin.

"OW..."

"Clearly."

He looked up to see Naoto.

"How-" "Your reiatsu leaks like a faucet. The second Kurosaki gets his powers back, he WILL kill you. Or at the very least, make you feel a LOT of pain."

He disappeared as soon as he was finished speaking, leaving the sociopathic bastard to tend to his wounds before he met Ichigo for the first time.

"Whoever he is, he's terrifying."

He got out of the tub his was in, then got redressed.

It was time to screw with Ichigo's head.

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo arrived home later then his father would've liked, but since the old man wasn't there, Ichigo didn't give a shit.

'_Ichigo_...'

Ichigo blinked as he heard two voices in his head: one male, one female.

'What in the holy name of shit is going on?'

He looked inside to see a man (who looked very much like the one that was on fire a few days ago) sitting at the table with his sisters.

"What the fuck?"

He looked at Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo-"

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

Yuzu looked at her brother curiously.

"Onii-chan, it's Tsukishima-san. Don't you remember him?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

'In all my life, I have NEVER seen this man.'

"I've never seen him before, Yuzu. My question still stands: who are you, why are you here and how the FUCK do you know my sisters?!"

Tsukishima passively looked at Ichigo.

"Really, Ichigo, I-"

Ichigo grabbed Tsukishima and THREW him out the window.

I hope he's got good medical insurance.

Pain did not describe what the sociopathic asshole was feeling, but AGONY was pretty close. Remember, third-degree burns and broken glass are _not_ a good combination.

He got up just as Ichigo was coming outside to continue beating the living shit out of Tsukishima.

He pulled out a bookmark, which transformed into a sword.

"What the fuck?!"

"My Fullbring, Book of the End."

Tsukishima got up, ready to attack, but a green energy wave stopped him from attacking Ichigo further. Tsukishima ran, not wanting to risk further injury.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked at the source of the beam that saved his ass: the man he helped four days before. "Who...are you?"

"Ginjo Kujo. I see you've met Tsukishima."

Ichigo looked at the giant sword Ginjo was carrying, triggering a memory of him wielding a sword of similar size.

"So, you really don't remember, do you?"

"Huh?"

Ginjo waves his hand around. "Hollows, shinigami, reiatsu: ringing any bells?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Damn. That's going to make this a lot harder then it should be."

He walked toward Ichigo.

"Come with me. There's a lot you don't know."

"But-"

"I spoke with your boss. She understands perfectly. Come on, follow me."

Six hours later

Ichigo looked incredulous.

"You're saying I'm some kind of badass monster killer?"

"A shinigami, actually. According to what I've been told, you were the Captain of the newly formed 14th Division before...something happened."

"Something?"

"Apparently, you lost the ability to use your powers and your memories. I don't know the details."

Ichigo KNEW something was wrong with him, but THIS?

This was madness!

"You're lying."

"Have you been hearing voices, Ichigo? Voices in your head?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Yes..."

"Then I'm telling the truth!"

Ichigo snapped his fingers, finally remembering.

"Two of them: a man and a woman."

This confused Ginjo, but he said nothing about it.

"Well, me and my organization are going to help you get them back."

"Organization?"

"It's a LONG story."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but went along with it.

Naruki City: Xcution Safe House

Kariya and Ichinose were safely hidden away, so they wouldn't try to kill Ichigo when they saw him. Their 'informant', however, was in plain view. "So, what do you think this Kurosaki guy looks like?" Naoto answered Riruka's question quickly and briefly. "Tall, orange hair and brown eyes. Why the hell would I care what he looks like? He's taken." Riruka looked slyly at the shinigami-in-hiding. "Oh?" "Not what I meant, you stupid bitch. A: I want him dead, and all you people are doing is helping me. B: he's got a girlfriend: Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki." Riruka got ready to use her Fullbring, Dollhouse, but a sword to her neck stopped her from moving. Naoto had shunpo'ed behind her and materialized his blade. "I would advise against such rash action, Toyoda-san." He looked to Giriko Kutsuzawa, the bartender, who was getting ready to use his Fullbring, Time Tells No Lies. "Well-" The door opened, interrupting the fight. "I see everyone's getting along SWIMMINGLY." Naoto put away his sword. "Ginjo. Do I want to ask what you're doing here, when you should be trying to-" Then the orange hair of Ichigo Kurosaki came into view. "OH, MY GOD!" Everyone looked at Riruka, who was hopping up and down like a rabbit. "HE'S A HOTTIE!" She ran toward Ichigo, who started running away. "GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Naoto sighed.

"Bakudo 9: Geki."

Riruka froze in place, giving Ichigo time to escape.

"What the-"

"Get over here."

Ichigo blinked, but walked toward the other shinigami.

"The name's Naoto Toyoda. You're my captain."

Ichigo clutched his head as memories started assaulting him: memories of monsters with masks, an old man and an albino version of himself, a pale-skinned woman with equally pale hair and that black haired beauty that had been assaulting his dreams for 17 months.

"I see...So your memories aren't completely blocked."

Ginjo looked at Naoto in confusion.

"Blocked? What the hell are you-"

"The trauma of nearly losing all of his powers. When he took down Aizen, I was told you used something called the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho. It stripped you of not only your powers, but your memories."

Ichigo was confused beyond belief.

"Then why the hell did you bring me here?!"

Jackie sighed, deciding to give him the reason.

"We are Fullbringers. And we wish to be rid of our powers, Ichigo."

He looked at Jackie.

"What?"

"The only way we can do this is if we transfer our powers to a Substitute Shinigami."

She pointed at him.

"In short, we need your help."

He looked at Naoto.

"And why are YOU here? You're not like them."

"I'm a shinigami. My duty is to help you regain your powers because you are Captain of the 14th Division, which I serve in."

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Also, because I was ordered to by 3rd Seat Shihoin."

The last name rung a few bells in Ichigo's head.

"Let's get started, shall we? You have a lot of power to recover, and not much time."

Meanwhile...

While normally impossible for someone in a coma to access their inner world,

Rukia seemed to be able to do just that.

And she was PISSED.

Not at Ichigo, but at Aizen for all the shit that forced it to come to that point.

"Rukia."

She turned to face Zangetsu, and the old man looked...ashamed?

"Zangetsu? What's wrong?"

"I have not been entirely truthful, to you or Ichigo."

Rukia was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Zangetsu sighed.

"I am...not a zanpakutō."

"What?"

"What I am...I cannot tell you. Not yet. Ichigo must learn this first."

Rukia wasn't taking that for an answer.

"Zangetsu! What are you?! And-"

Zangetsu looked at Rukia.

"Shirayuki knows what I am. Yet she still loves me in spite of it."

Zangetsu disappeared from the snowy world, leaving Rukia alone once more.

Rukia chased after him, but everything faded to black once more.

When Rukia opened her eyes, she found that she was in the 4th Division Medical Treatment Center.

The first thing she saw other then the ceiling was Hanataro Yamada, 7th Seat of the 4th Division.

"Captain Unohana! Lieutenant Kuchiki's awake!"

The 4th Division Captain rushed inside.

"So she is. Nemo-san is VERY good with his predictions."

Rukia tried to get out of bed, but Unohana stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You have not moved in 17 months, Lieutenant. Do NOT strain yourself."

Rukia flinched at Unohana's tone.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being in the Dangai."

"Captain Kurosaki defeated Aizen. However, he lost his memories soon after."

Rukia sighed.

"I need to see him."

"Captain Kurosaki is trying to regain his powers with Nemo-san's help. Your presence would...complicate things."

Rukia looked at her.

"Then explain to me what the fuck happened while I was comatose!"

Unohana was taken aback, but did so.

Quick note: it usually takes me 3 days to write a chapter. This took over a WEEK.

Reasons:

A) _Laws for the Wolves_

B) The recent _Bleach_ chapters

And C) A rather large case of _Bleach_-based writer's block, whose ass is getting Yamato Cannoned.

(Ichigo and Rukia appear)

ICHIGO: It's about damn time!

RUKIA: While I'm not going to curse, I agree with Ichigo.

AUTHOR: Look, quit your bitching. I'm trying, OK? It's a pain in the ass when your mind wants to write one story when you're trying to write another! And I've got more plans for you, my dears...(Cackles like the Wicked Witch of the West from _The Wizard of Oz_ (The original movie from 1939, not any of the remakes))

ICHIGO/RUKIA: ...Do you need help?

AUTHOR: It's too late for-

(A blue, fizzy Muppet-like creature appears out of nowhere)

?: I'm a Ronnie Monster!

(Author looks at the Ronnie Monster)

AUTHOR: What's a-

(Ronnie Monster jumps onto the Author and begins devouring him)

ICHIGO: Hopefully, when he gets back, he's less...insane. Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 1: HE'S BACK!

Sun Rising, Moon Setting

Chapter 1: HE'S BACK!

Recap: Ichigo has been introduced to Xcution. Let's find out what kind of pain he's going to be giving them.

Helping Ichigo get his Fullbring wasn't the best of ideas, as Xcution discovered less then 42 hours into training the man.

He BLEW UP THEIR BAR. Now one of them was without a job and they were now without a hideout!

"Well, at least we know he's got the power."

Riruka looked back at the bar's smoking ruins.

"Too much, if you ask me."

Still, his Fullbring (which was developing too quickly for them to classify) was powerful.

TOO powerful, if the bar was any indication.

But that was the last thing on the mind of Nemo, alias Naoto Toyoda.

'He's started to remember. Once he gets in contact with Zangetsu and Shirayuki, the pain will be unleashed. And I'll be recording every second of it!'

The hidden 11th Seat cackled lightly as he watched Yukio Hans Vorarlberna put Ichigo and Ginjo into one of his 'chat-rooms' using his Fullbring, Invaders Must Die. (AN: Which is, coincidentally, the title of a _Duke Nukem Forever_ trailer track)

His spirit phone started ringing, and the hidden shinigami picked it up and answered it in Russian, which none of them knew.

"**Nemo**."

On the other end, Tatsuki Arisawa groaned in annoyance.

"_Russian_ again?"

"**Not my fault that it's a language they don't understand**."

Tatsuki chuckled on the other end as the man switched to Japanese.

"_True. How's Ichigo_?"

"He's remembering. By the end of the week, if not sooner, he'll be back in black and kicking everyone's asses once more."

"_Make it sooner. I'm getting tired of lying to him_."

Nemo scoffed.

"And I'm getting tired of checking up on Lieutenant Kuchiki and seeing that she haven't woken up."

"_Oh, she's up. And she's PISSED_."

Nemo looked back at the idiots of Xcution and smirked.

"Pain is in our future. And we're not going to be the ones feeling it."

When Rukia would finally come down there, there would be pain.

About 80 fucktons of it!

72 hours later

To say that Plan D was now completely falling apart was an understatement.

Ichigo's Fullbring was fully matured, and now he was trying to kill Tsukishima.

And he was getting VERY close to doing so.

"Son of a BITCH!"

Let's take a look at their respective wounds, shall we?

Ichigo: unhurt.

Tsukishima: MISSING AN ARM. (AN: Manga, not anime)

'Holy FUCK! He's a goddamn powerhouse!'

Watching the whole thing was Nemo, who stayed in the shadows, in his gigai.

'Come on, Captain. Wake up.'

Ginjo impaled Ginjo as the elder ex-Substitute kept Tsukishima from killing Ichigo.

This, of course, removed any effect Tsukishima's Fullbring had on Ginjo.

"Nemo-san?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the Kurosaki twins, Homura and Shizuku.

"It's almost time. In a moment or so, Captain Kurosaki will regain his shinigami powers. Until then, we have to defend him."

"We've got a problem, Nemo-san."

"Oh?"

Then they saw the problem: Uryū.

"Shit."

Nemo materialized his blade.

"I'll handle Ginjo. You keep the sociopath busy."

He shunpo'ed into the fight, just as Ginjo got back up behind Ichigo and stabbed him.

"Oh, Naoto. You're here to finish the job?"

"No."

He pointed the blade at Ginjo.

"Hado 73: Sōren Sōkatsui!"

While surprised, Ginjo dodged the twin beams of death with ease.

"What the fuck, man?! I thought-"

"I lied. My name's not Naoto Toyoda. It's Nemo."

Ginjo knew little about the Gotai 14, but he knew about the not-shinigami.

"Well, fuck. The ultra-loyal 11th Seat saves his Captain's ass."

Nemo removed his limiters, destroying the gigai and unleashing all of his powers.

"Son of a bitch. You ARE a freak of nature."

Nemo ignored the comment and looked at his CO. Ichigo not access his power, but he was staring at the hilt of a sword.

It was the hilt of his copy of Sode no Shirayuki.

"Pick up the blade, sir!"

Ichigo snapped out of it and reached for the hilt.

"Fuck that!"

Nemo tilted the blade downwards.

"Bakudo 81: Dankū!"

A barrier appeared in front of the Fullbringer, stopping his blade from making contact with anything. "Fuck!"

At that moment, Ichigo gripped onto the blade.

'_**About time you woke up**_.'

'Huh?'

Unknown location

Ichigo woke up on the side of a building.

He felt...safe.

"What the hell?"

"About time you woke up, King."

Ichigo faced what looked like an albino version of himself.

"I've been waiting and waiting! 17 fucking months, King! And now you wake up! About time!"

He tossed a massive sword at Ichigo, who caught it with seemingly practiced ease.

"Looks like you don't need much, King. Get your ass out of here and kick theirs."

Ichigo's vision faded to black, and he returned to the waking world in a tower of blue light.

"JESUS H. CHRIST!"

Ginjo and Nemo were blown away, and Ichigo left his body for the first time since he took out Aizen. And that was when Nemo started freaking out.

"HOLY SHIT! I thought that thing was evil looking before! Now-"

Ichigo looked at his sword, memories once denied to him returning with clarity.

And Nemo was right: Zangetsu had transformed from khyber knife from hell to trench knife from hell.

And Ichigo got the feeling that he couldn't seal it anymore.

"What the fuck?!"

Ichigo looked at Ginjo, then narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you lost your powers!"

Ichigo scoffed.

"The only way I can lose them is if Rukia loses them, too. And we're not doing that any time soon."

Ginjo snarled, then noticed problem number two: a second sword on Ichigo's right hip.

"Wait, I thought shinigami were only supposed to have ONE zanpakutō!"

"That's normally right!" Ginjo turned to face a Senkaimon opening behind him.

Out of it came Gin Ichimaru, Yoruichi Shihoin, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and, most importantly, Rukia Kuchiki.

And Rukia was PISSED.

And she had another Zangetsu with her.

"What the fuck?! When the hell did-"

"Ichigo and Rukia are linked, asshole."

Ginjo looked at Ikkaku, who had Hōzukimaru in shikai.

"He kicked my ass 2 years ago. And using BOTH of those zanpakutōs!"

Gin took over for him.

"She gave him her powers, see? And when Shirayuki told him her name, a link was forged. You can't take out one without taking out the other, and those two are almost unstoppable alone. Together? Forget about it!"

Ginjo paled as he realized that he made a BIG mistake.

'Tsukishima! Where are you?!'

The aforementioned sociopath was then launched toward him, landing on his face close by.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Tsukishima tilted his head to the side and looked at Ginjo.

"Dealing with a pair of demented twins."

And then the aforementioned demented twins teleported in.

"Homura! Shizuku!" Both looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"Hello, tou-san."

Ginjo was getting tired of being confused.

So he decided that killing Ichigo was the best option.

Not his wisest choice.

Rukia shunpo'ed in front of him, her copy of Zangetsu drawn.

She parried his strike, then kicked him away.

Tsukishima, who was getting up, was then knocked on his ass once more as his oldest friend (and perhaps gay lover: the author's kind of clueless as to HOW the relationship between those two works) barreled into him.

"Ow..."

"No one gets to touch Ichigo. GOT IT?!"

Ichigo blinked as he looked at Rukia.

She was the girl in his dreams.

The one he fell in love with.

"It's about damn time you woke up, Ichigo."

Before Rukia could kiss and/or slap Ichigo, though...

"Ahem."

They looked at Nemo, blushing and remembering they were not alone.

"As much as I don't want to ruin the romantic moment, Lieutenant, as you recall, I took Captain Kurosaki's Zangetsu and replaced it with yours. He kind of needs it back."

Rukia looked at the blade.

"Right."

Ichigo gave her the copy while he took the original.

'_It's good to be back_.'

Ichigo chuckled at Zangetsu's declaration.

'Damn right it is.'

"Rukia, could you stand back? This asshole and I have a few things we need to talk about."

Read that as 'get the hell out of my way, because that guy's gonna die!' if you want.

Either way, Ginjo realized that Ichigo was going to kick his ass and reengaged.

Ichigo blocked Ginjo's canon-overpowered strike with Zangetsu.

However, Ginjo looked at the hilt of the trench knife from hell and gaped.

Ichigo was holding him back.

With ONE HAND on the blade.

'Well, fuck.'

Then Ichigo put TWO hands on the blade and swung. It there was a fighter in the air over Naruki that night, they'd've seen a man go flying at mach 2 at about 8000 feet before crashing near a privately owned mansion.

"What the hell? Did he use a fucking Getsuga Tensho or something?!"

"No."

Ginjo looked up to see Ichigo standing nearby.

'Holy FUCK, he's fast!'

"That was just the air pressure from my sword. Aizen made the same mistake during our last fight."

You can all guess the thought going through Ginjo's mind.

If not, then this is what he was thinking.

'Uh-oh.'

Simple, to the point and very subtle.

'Oh fuckie do' would have been a much better choice. It was more descriptive.

Ginjo stood up, ready to defend himself.

But Ichigo simply channeled his power into the blade.

"Getsuga..."

Ginjo silently screamed in horror.

He could not feel Ichigo's insane reiatsu, but he could _see_ it.

"TENSHO!"

The blue wave of deadly energy soared past Ginjo's head, destroying half the mansion and dispersing a large number of clouds above them.

It failed, however, to lop Ginjo's head from his shoulders.

He would, however, be needing a new pair of pants.

"Sorry about that. I'm not of practice, so I missed."

Ginjo, (quite literally) scared shitless, didn't answer.

'He MISSED?! That was pretty damn close!'

All hail Sniper Ichigo.

Ginjo decided to GTFORFN.

The acronym stands for Get the Fuck Out, Right Fucking Now, in case you needed to have that cleared up.

Or Frak and Fraking.

Depends on whether you're from the 12 Colonies of Kobol or not.

And Ginjo did just that.

He ran. (LONDO: He ran so far away AUTHOR: Get the hell of my computer, Londo!)

Screaming.

For his long dead mother, no less.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-"

A hand gripped onto his shoulder.

Rukia was there, and she did not look happy.

"Not happening, asshole."

If you've watched _Star Trek II_, then the voices of Chekov and Kirk are going through your mind.

If not, I'm making them. (Chekov: Torpedoes ready, sir! Kirk: FIRE!)

Ginjo was sent flying through the air, this time at Mach 3.

Toward Ichigo's waiting blade.

'Son of a bitch! BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK-'

Ginjo kind of sounds like a chicken there, if you think about it.

In any case, he used Cross of Scaffold to save his unworthy ass from the evilness that was Zangetsu's second shikai form.

However, Ichigo had two swords.

And now he was about to use the second one.

"Dance-"

Ichigo drew the blade and it transformed into a blade barely a foot shorter then he was tall, much like the second version of Tensa Zangetsu.

"Sode no Shirayuki!"

Oh, Ginjo was so FUCKED.

Ginjo backed away, but that was not going to save him.

Ichigo took up a stance.

"Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!"

Those words did not bring comfort to Ginjo's mind.

Then he was frozen in a tower of ice.

"There. That should hold him."

Guess again, Ichigo.

Ginjo's raw reiatsu destroyed the pillar, allowing him to escape. He was frozen AND pissed.

'Holy FUCK, that was cold!'

Too bad it wasn't Hokkyoku Sode no Shirayuki. _Then_ Ginjo would be a human popsicle.

"Son of a bitch. You are EVIL."

"His reiatsu is what's evil, not the techniques."

He looked behind him to see Rukia, both blades in hand and in shikai.

"Just fucking great: I'm fighting two people with the same powers, only one's shorter then the other."

Worst mistake of the fight, Substitute Dumbass.

That comment pissed off both Ichigo AND Rukia.

In case you haven't noticed, they playfully insult one another.

And the only ones who get to use the nicknames without risking bodily harm are Ichigo and Rukia. "Getsuga Tensho!"

They're pissed off, Ginjo.

Enjoy your pain.

The two Getsugas met their marks, exploding in a flash of gray light.

Ichigo shunpo'ed to Rukia's side. He grabbed her cheek, momentarily letting his Shirayuki dangle from from the ribbon wrapped his left arm.

"I missed you. You literally invaded my dreams."

He smiled for the first time in over a year.

"Not that I'm complaining."

He kissed her, and Rukia let her arms fall to her sides as she still had both her swords in hand.

"Aw, how romantic."

Ichigo (unwillingly) let Rukia go as both looked at the team sent to back him up.

Ikkaku was still making mocking gestures about the pair before Kenpachi shut him up with a one-eyed glare.

Adama would be proud of him.

"Look, would someone mind explaining what the hell is going on? I mean, I know Ginjo fucked with my family-"

A green energy wave was sent Ichigo's way.

In a repeat of the Menos Grande incident when Ichigo was using Rukia's powers, Ichigo pointed Zangetsu forward, destroying the Getsuga ripoff.

"I should thank you, Kurosaki!"

Ginjo was heavily burned and missing every article of clothing above his belt, (the only reason he still had his pants was for censorship purposes) but he was alive.

"And I see the Gotai 14's FINALLY decided to grace me with their presence once more!"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, who wanted to kill Ginjo AND Tsukishima for fucking with his girlfriend's mind.

"Care to explain?"

"Think of him as your predecessor, Ichigo. He's the first Substitute Shinigami. We've been trying to track him down for years. When you lost your ability to access your powers, it was the perfect chance to find him and take him down."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"He abused his powers and left his post. Your polar opposite, if you think about it."

You should give Toshiro credit. Ichigo already wanted to kill him for screwing with his people.

Now Toshiro added even MORE reasons the bastard needed to die.

"Oi, Ginjo!" The remaining members of Xcution rushed over, airwalking.

"You know, the agreement was to share his powers."

"You think I was keeping them?! The only reason I HAVEN'T done it yet is because Kurosaki is TRYING TO KILL ME."

Rukia scowled.

"Correction: Ichigo and I are going to kill you. Slowly."

The Midget is pissed.

God's Wrath hath been unleashed.

Pray for Ginjo now. He's going to need it.

"Guys? I think we should get the hell out of here before those guys kill us!"

And Riruka was actually trying to be the voice of reason for once.

Hello, sign of the endtimes.

Ginjo didn't speak, but swung his blade at them, hitting them with a green Getsuga ripoff.

But this didn't harm them in the least. In fact, it transferred some of Ichigo's stolen power into theirs. "There. You should be able to deal with the Gotai assholes now."

The dust, or rather reiatsu-infused cloud, cleared, revealing Xcution with a new look thanks to Ichigo's power. (AN: If you've watched the anime or read the manga, you know what their enhanced Fullbrings look like)

"Well, shit."

"Kurosaki!"

A blast of wind nearly knocked Ichigo and the others off their feet.

'Wait a second. I know that reiatsu signature!'

When they regained their footing and sight, Jin Kariya was standing before them with Maki Ichinose, a former member of the 11th Division who left after Zaraki took over.

"What the fuck?! I thought I killed you!"

Kariya shrugged.

"To use a very overused _cliché_, reports of my death are greatly exaggerated. Ginjo saved my life after our last battle, Kurosaki, and I REALLY want you dead."

"Then you're going to have to get through us!"

At that moment, Senna and Tatsuki shunpo'ed over.

"Hi, big brother! Long time no see!"

Ichigo chuckled, then looked at Ginjo.

"You're mine, Ginjo."

"If I may?"

Everyone looked at Yukio.

"If you all want to kill yourselves, that's fine. Could we at least try to limit the collateral damage by entering my chatrooms, first?"

Zaraki actually pouted at that, but everyone ignored the Lord of Destruction known as Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Fine by us, brat."

Yukio looked at Tatsuki and scowled.

"You're one to talk."

Ginjo looked over his shoulder.

"Enough! Kurosaki, if you and your girlfriend want me dead, then come and get me!"

Senna released Mirokumaru in one swift motion.

"You're mine, Kariya!"

Jackie scowled and looked at Nemo.

"You want me, little girl? Come and get me."

The Kurosaki twins looked at Riruka.

"We'll take you on."

Yukio and Hitsugaya caught each other in their sights, knowing they would be fighting.

Byakuya glared at Tsukishima, and the sociopath knew that he would be facing the Kuchiki clan head.

Good thing Ichigo helped pull the stick out of his ass.

Now he was going to be beating Tsukishima with it.

Too bad it's the size of the _Queen Mary II_.

Kenpachi and Ichinose looked at one another, but the former scoffed.

"You're small time, and you're boring as all hell."

"Then I will engage you."

Giriko faced the Captain of the 11th while Ichinose looked at Giriko.

"Zaraki will die by my hand!"

"If you want me, then you'll BOTH fight me! Quit wasting my time!"

Moe Shishigawara looked at Ikkaku.

"You wanna fight ME? Good. I could use a warmup! That, and I've been wanting to try out my new trick!"

Renji shunpo'ed by Nemo's side while Tatsuki joined the twins.

Yukio activated his Fullbring, trapping each of them inside one of Yukio's chatrooms.

Time for the pain to hit the field.

Ichigo's back in black, and he's STAYING THAT WAY!

While, yes, I skipped through most of the Fullbringer Arc, it's because of personal preference.

I found it to be a complete and total travesty. The only redeeming parts were learning what Chad's power was, (Fullbring) Ichigo's new shi and ban release forms and the massive ass whooping Xcution received.

That's just my personal opinion, though.

Good news is that I'm working on my own shit for once (Co-writing _Law for the Wolves_ is good and all, but I do need to update my stories) and that I should have a few more chapters out by the end of the week for some of my current works.

Also, I'm working on a list of stories that will be going into the _Ultimate Rewrites_ series.

_Heaven and Hell, Reds and Blues of the Old Republic _and_ Aoi no Shinigami_ are definitely on the list, the latter because I was REALLY out of it when I got started, but it still has promise.

And I've sprinkled a few references to TV shows, games and fics (some subtle, some not so much) in this chapter. Try to spot all of them!

...Looking at that now, it sounds like a word version of _Where's Waldo_?

Now, while the fights are almost the same (Riruka fights the twins and Tatsuki instead of Rukia, Nemo and Renji fighting Jackie, Ichinose entering the fight with Kenpachi, and Rukia joining Ichigo and Uryū fighting Ginjo being the main differences) the fights themselves will nothing like canon. Remember, they still got their power from Ichigo's stolen Fullbring. Ichigo is more powerful then Yamamoto in the _WSR_-verse. They will not have an easy time dealing with Xcution. That also means Kenpachi won't be one-shoting Giriko this time.

GIRIKO: Thank you, Author-san.

AUTHOR: I wouldn't be thanking me if I were you. You're still getting your ass handed to you.

(Giriko transforms into the Hulk ripoff)

GIRIKO: Why you little-

(Giriko gets stepped on by a giant purple foot while the Author looks off-screen)

AUTHOR: Thank you, Shirō-sama!

(The camera pans to show Shirō Sagisu holding a guitar saluting the Author)

In case you're wondering, Shiro Sagisu is a composer. He is best known for his works with _Neon-Genesis Evangelion_ (_Death and Rebirth, End of Evangelion,_ all three of the _Rebuild_ movies and presumably the fourth) and with the anime adaptation of _Bleach_ and all of its' spinoffs.

What you just witnessed is what I think his Bankai should be: a musical instrument and using Evangelion Unit-01 to crush his opponent. I thank Shirō-sama for making the cameo. And not killing me.

Next Time on _Sun Rising, Moon Setting_: The fight between Xcution and the Gotai 14's chosen begins! Giriko and Ichinose vs. Kenpachi!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 1: Pain Fest Part 1

Sun Rising, Moon Setting

Chapter 1: Pain Fest Part 1: Kenpachi Zaraki vs Maki Ichinose and Giriko Kutsuzawa/Renji Abarai and Nemo vs Jackie Tristan

Recap: Ichigo Kurosaki has regained his powers, and now he is about to dive into another battle. This chapter, however, is not about Ichigo. It's about Kenpachi.

When the chatroom enclosed around them, Kenpachi found himself in what looked like a copy of the 11th Division Barracks.

"Huh. Trying to make me feel at home?"

"No, but at least you'll die somewhere that looks familiar."

Ichinose tried back-attacking the Kenpachi, but the giant man blocked with his as-of-yet unnamed zanpakutō. (AN: Seriously, I need a fucking name for that thing, Kubo!)

"Attacking from behind? Coward's tactic."

"I was behind you, Zaraki, so I took advantage of my position!"

Like a catapult, Zaraki pushed Ichinose back, launching him toward a wall.

"Still weak as before."

"That may be true for him, but not for me, Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Kenpachi turned to face the bartender, Giriko.

"Are you ready to face the power of Time Tells No Lies, Kenpachi Zaraki?!"

Zaraki scoffed.

"Keep talking. It just proves you're weak."

A knob appeared on his white 'armor' plate.

He twisted it, and his bartender's outfit tore apart, and Giriko turned in a green giant. (AN: HULK MAD! HULK SMASH KENPACHI! Yeah, right: like THAT'S happening)

"You are one UGLY motherfucker."

Kenpachi charged and sliced at the bartender's head, but the sword bounced off.

'Ah, shit. Now he's got hierro like those fucking Arrancar thanks to taking some of Ichigo's powers.'

"Now you die, muscle-bound fool!"

With Renji and Nemo

Their chatroom was like the cavern under Sokyoku Hill, only with a cloudy sky.

"So, how do you want to play this, sir?"

"Well, killing her's outta the question, Nemo."

The not-shinigami scoffed.

"Sir, she's pissed. And with part of Captain Kurosaki's Fullbring, she's one of the deadliest beings in the world of the living. We might have no choice."

Renji looked around.

"Then where the hell is she?"

Nemo quickly cast a Dankū, preventing Jackie's foot from ramming into his face.

"Looks like her speed got enhanced. Nowhere near shunpo, but close enough." Both got out of the line of fire before she broke through the no-incantation Dankū.

"Didn't know you were that good, kid."

Jackie looked up to see Nemo airwalking above her.

"Shit. You really were holding back."

"That was the idea. Had to hide my reiatsu signature using a few limiter bracelets and a specialized gigai."

He drew his katana.

"And now I get to go full out. Bankai!"

The blade transformed into a Nordic-stylized blade with a red edge.

Although it looked like a melee-type zanpakutō, it was actually a kido-type, allowing Nemo to use the spells without the incantation in shikai and to use them without saying their names in bankai, although adding the former in shikai and both in bankai would increase the power by at least triple.

Of course, Jackie didn't know that.

"Nice looking sword. Too bad you're never going to use it."

"Really?"

He pointed it at her.

"Hado 63: Raikōhō!"

A ball of electrified plasma left the tip of the blade, and Jackie dodged the hado by inches.

'Shit! It's not a close combat zanpakutō! It's a fucking kido-type!'

"Hado 31: Shakkahō!"

A red beam nearly hit Jackie, and she realized who fired that one: Renji.

She was facing two kido users, and one of them didn't actually need to use the incantations for full-power spellcasting!

Back with Zaraki's Kenpachi

The fake 11th Division Barracks were in ruin. Again. It seemed that Giriko wasn't as weak as Kenpachi thought. Still, that didn't mean he was going to win. Kenpachi caught Ichinose's blade with his left hand before launching him into LEO.

He'd be back, though: he always did.

"Well, and here I thought I wouldn't get the chance to do this!"

He removed the eyepatch, unleashing all of his powers. Of course, this also nearly destroyed the pocket dimension they were in.

Fear the Kenpachi and his eyepatch of DOOM.

"Shine Brightly, Nijigasumi!"

Kenpachi was covered in light and assaulted by shadows once again.

"Fucking Christ, this didn't work the last time, Ichinose! What the fuck makes you think-"

It was at this point that the Kenpachi noticed that the technique actually WAS causing damage this time as shallow cuts appeared all over his body.

"Ok, NOW you're worth my time!"

"Kenpachi!"

12 numbers came at him from the side, and Kenpachi quickly dodged the attack launched by the Hulk ripoff.

"You suck."

A green fist met Kenpachi's face, launching him into a wall.

"That's it! You kido-using assholes are going DOWN!"

He brought his hand to his face, thoroughly pissed off enough to use his Inner Hollow's power.

A skull-shaped mask appeared over his face, empowering the Zaraki.

Be afraid.

I've unleashed a nightmare.

And since the Kenpachi and his Hollow get along so well, he can use all of his Hollow's powers.

In short?

Kenpachi opened his mouth, firing a massive yellow cero at the pair.

Shoop da Whoop, anyone? Both dodged, but they were VERY surprised to see him do that.

"Son of a bitch. He can Hollowfy?!"

"Does that matter, Ichinose? We will defeat him!"

He pointed his open-palmed hand at Kenpachi.

"Besides, he's not the only one with Hollow powers!"

A red cero formed in Giriko's hand, and he fired at Kenpachi.

"What in the actual fuck?!"

Kenpachi jumped, dodging the beam.

'Fuck, taking some of Ichigo's powers had to've given all of these Xcution assholes the ability to use Hollow techniques!'

With the 6th Division Lieutenant and 14th Division 11th Seat

This little fact that Kenpachi just discovered had just be discovered by Renji and Nemo as well, as Jackie's enhanced Dirty Boots allowed her to fire balas and ceroes at them from the motorcycle exhaust-like extensions on her right shoulder.

"This is ridiculous!"

"With all due respect, sir, shut the fuck up and KEEP DODGING!"

Both shunpo'ed as she fired another burst at them.

Nemo, while in mid-step, pointed his sword at Jackie.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hado 91: **Senjū Kōten Taihō!" **

**Ten pink bolts of energy formed and were fired at Jackie, hitting the target and exploding in a flash of light. **

**Renji landed on a rock pillar. **

**"Think that got her?" Nemo landed beside him. **

**"I doubt it. Even if she's only got a piece of the Captain's power, she still going to be able to survive a Level 90 Hado without she using all of my Hollow powers." **

**To prove his point, a black cero was shot toward them from the cloud of dust. **

**"Oh, crap."**

**Both shunpo'ed to dodge the attack. **

**"I hate it when you're right." **

**"When it comes to Hollows, I'm always right, sir." **

**Both landed on the ground. **

**"Doesn't look like I have a choice! Bankai!" **

**Renji unleashed his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru. **

**"Any ideas, Nemo?" **

**"Hollowfication is our only chance to defeat her, Lieutenant. I'll have full access to all of my power, and all of your attacks will be enhanced." **

**Renji looked at Nemo incredulously. **

**"Uh, what if my Hollow decides to pull what Ichigo's did in Hueco Mundo?" **

**"That won't happen if you avoid getting a cero to the chest, sir. Have we forgotten that?" **

**"Kind of." **

**Both jumped to avoid another bala barrage. **

**Renji donned his baboon Hollow mask while Nemo used his corrupted Resurrección, Hoja de Izquierda del Sendero de la Traición. (AN: Left Arm Blade of the Betrayed roughly translated in Spanish) "Armor's not going to help you, Nemo!" **

**Jackie fired another cero at them, but both were much faster then before. **

**"Hadō 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" **

**Mouthful or not, the 88****th**** Hado was PAINFUL with a full incantation. (AN: If Kubo ever gives us the incantation, I'll repost the chapter including it. Until, then, bear with it. Believe me, I hate doing this too) **

**Blue electrified plasma hit Jackie in the face, causing a miniature nuclear explosion. **

**"Think that got her?" **

**A larger black cero came Renji's way. **

**"Shit!" **

**"Bakudo 81: Dankū!" **

**A barrier formed in front of Renji, giving him time to get away. **

**Which he did, quickly.**

**"Fucking hell, what the fuck is WITH this chick?!" **

**"Besides getting a fraction of Captain Kurosaki's powers, making her more then a match for us both, sir? She's pissed." **

**Renji gave Nemo the 'shut the fuck up' look. **

**A Hollow-like scream erupted from Jackie, which was a BAD sign. **

**"Uh-oh." Renji looked at Nemo. "You got an explanation for this?" **

**"She sucked up a LOT of Hollow power from the Captain. Too much, I think. She's undergoing Hollowfication. Inside her body." **

**A hole started forming on her chest, right above her heart. **

**"Well, shit. It got worse, didn't it?" **

**"It always does, sir."**

**In the other fight that this chapter features...**

**Ceroes, balas and kido blasts were fired EVERYWHERE inside the pocket dimension. **

**Kenpachi fired another cero at Giriko, but missed the Shakkahō fired at his back by Ichinose. **

**"Fuck. You guys are REALLY pissing me off!" **

**Kenpachi mad. **

**BAD idea, boys. **

**Kenpachi was now far too pissed off to enjoy himself, and he placed both hands on his sword. **

**While he didn't like using kendo, he DID manage to learn more then one or two techniques when Ichigo lost his memories. **

**Ichinose paled when he saw this. **

**"Oh, shit."**

**Zaraki was bad enough with ONE hand on his blade. **

**With BOTH, he could destroy anything, **hierro** or no hierro. **

**Giriko charged at the Kenpachi, who slashed downwards, cleaving the bartender in half, head to groin. **

**This also nearly killed Ichinose, and the pocket dimension faded away, signaling that the fight was over. **

**"Fucking piss offs. I'm going home." **

**"No, Ken-chan!" **

**A slightly older Yachiru Kusajishi********suddenly made her presence known. **

**She had gotten off his back during the fight (she did not have Hollowfication, and wouldn't survive) but was back where she belonged. **

**"Grandpa's gonna be pissed if you go back now! We made a promise to go back together, remember?!" **

**"I didn't make any promise, Yachiru. I want one of two things right now: booze or a nap. Or both. I'm not getting either here." **

**Influenced by Orihime's nature or not, Kenpachi will always be Kenpachi.**

**In the OTHER fight...**

**"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Jackie was firing MASSIVE ceroes at the two, and both were getting really pissed off. **

**"Fuck this!" **

**Nemo shunpo'ed and grabbed onto Jackie from behind.**

** "Hado 96-" **

**Renji paled at the number, knowing ****_exactly_**** what that spell did. **

**"Nemo, don't!" **

**Too late. **

**"Ittō Kasō!"**

**A red blade made of spiritual energy erupted from the ground, causing massive damage to the Hollowfied Fullbringer.**

**Of course, Nemo took heavy damage from that as well, as he lost an arm casting the spell. **

**Even so, his high-speed regeneration kicked in, replacing the arm and healing his wounds. **

**"Nemo, NEVER do that again!" **

**"Well, nothing ELSE was working!" **

**Jackie, however, was not unconscious, nor was she dead. **

**"Fine. You want to play this the hard way? I'll do this the hard way!" **

**Nemo pointed his sword at her once more. **

**"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy! Call forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker!" **

**Renji knew Nemo was casting Kurohitsugi, but there was something wrong. **

**"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders." **

**'Dual incantation! Fuck, I forgot he could do that!' **

**"Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with earth and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!" **

**The coffin began forming around Jackie. **

**"Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hado 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!" **

**Two high-level hado used at once on one target was not overkill. **

**"Hikotsu Taihō!" **

**"GRAN RAY CERO!" **

**Four high power techniques ****_were_****. **

**Nemo finally fell on his ass, dropping out of Resurrección and Bankai. **

**The chatroom dissipated, and everything was back to normal.**

**Renji looked where Jackie once was. **

**She was still there, but she no longer had her Fullbring. **

**She was just a normal human once more. **

**"Is she dead?" **

**Renji looked at his 'partner' with a condescending **glare.

**"What?" **

**"She doesn't have any reiryoku. She's powerless and thus, harmless, Nemo." **

**Both turned their heads toward another direction. **

**"Looks like Captain Zaraki got finished before us." **

**"He's the Captain of the 11****th**** Division. Was there any doubt that he'd be done before us?"**

**Nothing but fighting.**

**I LOVE writing combat chapters. It's my forte, it seems.**

**It's shorter then most of mine, but there's really no fillers that need to be added.**

**And before ANY of you get started on the 'what the fuck, man? Giving Xcution hollow powers?!' thing, why don't we look at how powerful ****_WSR_**** Ichigo is compared to canon Ichigo?**

**Canon Ichigo lost his powers using the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho.**

**_WSR_**** Ichigo did not.**

**Simple to explain, as he has more Hollow reiatsu and reiryoku then in canon.**

**So they can use the powers of the Menos Grande. So if you're not going enjoy the story and you just ****came to bitch, please, kindly press the back button and read something else that you will enjoy.**

**If you came to enjoy the story, I apologize for the above comment and ask you to kindly review.**

**I will take suggestions for upcoming battles, seeing as ****_Bleach_**** is on break for a few weeks.**

**The fact that Kubo's not showing Tensa Zangetsu V4 for another month is a real piss off, but complaining isn't going to solve anything.**

**(Giriko appears from the mist)**

**GIRIKO: You killed me!**

**AUTHOR: No shit. I told you you were going to die.**

**(Giriko Hulkifies once more)**

**AUTHOR: Shirō-sama?!**

**(The purple foot of Unit-01 meets Giriko's head (and body) once more, crushing him)**

**AUTHOR: Thank you!**

**SHIRO SAGISU: You owe me for this! Feature one of my tracks in the next chapter!**

**AUTHOR: I was planning on it, anyways!**

**Once more, I do not own Shirō-sama. He is one of the gods of modern music. If anything, he owns a piece of our souls.**

**And that should scare you.**

**Answer to a review: Gin and Yoruichi have their own job to perform. You'll see later.**

**Next Time on ****_Sun Rising, Moon Setting_****: Senna Kurosaki versus Jin Kariya! Ikkaku Madarame versus Moe Shishigawara! The pain continues!**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Author's Note

Sun Rising, Moon Setting

**Author's Note**

**Hello, everyone, Ron the True Fan here. I'm sorry from ruining your day, but I've come across a problem. Due to the latest chapters of the ****_Bleach_**** manga, I cannot continue with this story. Trying to fit the canon in would be a pain in the ass. And believe me when I say that I've tried.**

**So as of this moment, ****_White Sun Rising: Ron the True Fan Edition_**** is on the Ultimate Rewrites list.**

**Don't expect it out for a while, though. I've still got to get ****_RVBOTOR_**** URE up and running, otherwise Tex will be on my ass again.**

**Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Ja Ne until then.**


End file.
